The invention relates to a method and a device for measuring and/or regulating the mass flow of solid particles in a transported solid particle-gas suspension.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a method and a device for measuring and/or regulating the mass flow of solid particles, characterized by simplicity, low constructional expense and great reliability.